A method and an apparatus for producing microfilament yarns are known from European Patent Application No. 0 957 187 A2 and from corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,474. Filaments are produced by melt-spinning or in other words by melt extrusion with a spinning velocity of 2000 to 7000 m/min. A central loading system—meaning one that loads air from the inside of a so called blowing candle—serves to cool the filaments. The tempered cooled air is fed from the outside towards the inside, and it streams towards the outside inside the bunch of filaments. The cooling unit from which the tempered air streams has an effective cooling length which may be varied. It is important to the known apparatus that the user is capable of adjusting the distance of the upper end of the cooling unit with respect to the injector plate. Depending on the titer, the distance is adjusted to reach a maximum of 35 mm. The filaments are separately guided by an annular yarn guiding element, and they are combined by another yarn guiding element being arranged below the cooling unit. The second yarn guiding element is designed to be movable in a vertical direction. The vertical position of the yarn guiding element is varied in response to the design and arrangement of the blowing candle. The relative position of the point of consolidation of the filaments is not changed, and it depends on other values, for example on the temperature of the polymer in the region of the injector plate, and especially on the drawing-off velocity and the production velocity, respectively, as well as on the efficiency of the cooling apparatus. The position of the point of consolidation also depends on many other factors, for example on the type of the used polymer, its components, especially its colors, the titer of the filaments, the entire titer of the multifilament yarn, the desired properties of the yarn and the spinning velocity to only mention the most important influencing variables.